1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus that performs printing (textile printing) to, mainly, a fabric.
2. Background Technology
As the recording apparatuses of this kind, it is well known that an inkjet recording apparatus performs printing to a fabric by ink discharge (see Patent Document 1). The inkjet recording apparatus is provided with a platen that supports a fabric from the lower side so as to become horizontal, a pair of conveyance rollers that conveys the fabric along the platen, a guide rail that horizontally extends in the upper side of the platen, and a carriage that is slidably provided to the guide rail, and a recording head that is mounted on the carriage. The guide rail is extended in a direction intersecting the conveyance direction of the fabric, and the recording head scans in a direction intersecting the conveyance direction by using the carriage so that an appropriate ink discharge is performed. Also, the carriage is placed in the downstream side of the conveyance direction with respect to the recording head, and it is provided with an optical sensor that detects the reflected light intensity of the fabric. The optical sensor scans with the recording head, and the reflected light intensity is measured by emitting detection light to the surface of the fabric so that seams of the fabric or quantity of preconditioning agent applied to the fabric is detected. Because of this, the ink discharge is not performed to the seams of the fabric that becomes an unnecessary part later, and the concentration of the ink is controlled in response to the quantity of preconditioning agent.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2005-349751 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.